


𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗕𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝗦𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘀

by OWOptimus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Autobot Starscream, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, StarOp Week, Stargazing, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OWOptimus/pseuds/OWOptimus
Summary: A collection of possibly unrelated short drabbles for StarOp week hosted by seeking-the-stars on tumblr.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Starscream
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗕𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝗦𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream has a habit of leaving all night long.  
> Optimus finally decides to see what’s happening.

**O ptimus** had never wondered why Starscream spent so much time outside, he was a seeker, meant for the open air. 

Even if he never wondered why Starscream spent so much time outside, he had wondered why he would spend all night outside.

Some of the others had complained that Starscream would fall into recharge during his shifts or that his work would seem sloppy (Red Alert had even gone as far as to insist that he was a spy). Wheeljack, who he had been paired up with, had claimed not to notice anything, but everyone was sure that he only said that because the lab was actually _quiet_ when Starscream was in recharge. 

Today, Optimus was going to find out why Starscream spent so much time outside. 

Starscream had left the base as usual. Optimus had followed about half an hour after. 

By the time Optimus had made it outside, he expected to see Starscream flying through the air. 

Instead, the seeker was sitting on the ledge of a small drop, curled into himself. As Optimus got closer, he could hear the seeker sobbing quietly to himself. 

“Starscream?” 

Said seeker shot up immediately, trying to appear as if he was not just crying, as if he was completely fine. “What do you want, _Prime_?” 

Normally, Optimus would have left out a small laugh, but this time, he only took a step forward, putting a hand on the seeker’s shoulder. “Is everything alright?” 

“Of course.” Despite his words, Optimus could tell that something was wrong. “Why would anything be wrong?” 

“You're crying.” 

Starscream began to tense up, and he took a few steps back, pushing Optimus’ hand off his shoulder. “I’m not.” 

“It’s okat to admit weakness, Starscream.” Optimus knew how difficult things like that would be in the Decepticons. “It’s safe to do that here.” 

“Oh please.” Starscream rolled his optics and sat back down, still curled into himself. “Your Autobots don’t like me and you know it. Stop trying to act like they wouldn’t break me down for spare parts the first chance they got.” 

Optimus made no argument, watching Starscream stare up at the stars. He then moved to sit by his side, silent for a few more moments. “The stars are very beautiful.” 

“Yes, they are.” A comfortable silence fell over them for several minutes before Starscream spoke up again. “One of my trinemates, Skywarp, used to make fake constellations whenever we’d look at the stars. Thundercracker and I always said it was stupid.” 

“I think that’s a very fun idea.” Optimus let out a small laugh. 

Starscream laughed too. “Yeah. I still remember a couple of them. He’d never let me live it down if he knew I remembered all of them.” 

“Are there any you can see from here?” 

Starscream was silent, taking a good look at the sky to try to find any of them. “I can see a couple. One of them is a jet, and the other is a flower.” Starscream pointed them out, outlining the shape for Optimus to see. 

“I think I can see them.” 

Starscream laughed a little. “It takes a little while to see it fully, but it’s something you never really forget.” 

The two sat in silence once again, Optimus once again being the one to break it. “You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong if you don’t want to, but I would like you to know that I’m here for you.” 

Starscream was silent for a moment before he leaned on Optimus. “Thank you.”


End file.
